


All for the good cause

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Pandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charity event auctions off 'dates' with famous people and Harry is talked into participating by someone he can't say no to. His date, however, decides to add to the bargain and the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for the good cause

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant

The charity event had been an amazing success and it was now definite that the new "Rubeus Hagrid Foundation for the aid and care of Magical Animals" would get a very good start. It had been Ginny's brain-child to commemorate Hagrid in this fashion and Harry had to agree that it was a project worthy of their late friend.

The way he'd been involved in tonight's event had been another of Ginny's plans, and had it not been for her, he never would have done this. It was not in his nature, but he could hardly deny Ginny. She knew him too well and they were too good friends. They'd remained close after their break-up and grown closer as Ron and Hermione consolidated their relationship. They had all lost so many during the war that those left became even more precious.

So, save perhaps Hermione, no one but Ginny could have gotten Harry to agree to be one of the celebrities auctioned off for dinner dates at the event. But she did have a point in convincing him and one she'd been correct about; the privilege of taking Harry Potter out for dinner was something people would pay huge amounts for and he'd 'sold' at a higher price than anyone else.

Now that it was all over, Harry could relax and even appreciate some of it. He'd managed to have a pretty good time as soon as 'his' auction was over. Pity Ginny had insisted on it being last, but there had been good times even after that. And by now, they were almost done cleaning up after the event and he sat down for a few minutes, looking over the hall they'd rented for the event.

"That was a success, don't you think?" Ginny's voice asked from behind and Harry turned to smile at her.

"Definitely," he said and patted the chair next to himself and waited while she sat down. "So, who bought me?"

She gave him a weird look and for a split-second looked uncomfortable and insecure.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said in a voice weird enough to match that look on her face. "There's been a ... development."

"Oh?" Harry was all puzzlement and could do nothing but wait for her to explain.

"You know the amount bid was very generous," she began and Harry nodded. It had been not only generous, it had been extravagant. "And the bidder has offered to double the amount."

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and realized it was his. That would mean a lot to the Foundation. It would mean being able to open that clinic for the care of injured animals right away.

"There's one condition," Ginny said, holding up one hand. Harry could tell that this condition was the reason for all the strange looks. "The amount will be doubled if you, erm, if you do something more than have dinner."

"Something more?" Harry asked. "Like what?"

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Like sex," she said.

For a few seconds, Harry didn't say anything; he just stared at her.

"You are asking me to sleep with someone we don't even know who is. For money?"

She nodded.

"I know who it is, but he's demanded that I keep it a secret. Even to you."

"He." Harry was strangely relieved. "At least you didn't try to sell my favours to a woman."

"As if I would ever. Wouldn't do to sell something that wouldn't work," she said, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Harry laughed; Ginny had been the first to realize that Harry's preferences perhaps weren't entirely what one could have expected. She'd been a great help and support all through Harry's struggles with dealing with it and coming out to the nearest and dearest. The rest of the world didn't know and Harry preferred it that way.

"And you don't have to decide now," Ginny continued. "You date isn't until two weeks from now, so take your time. The guy just wants to know a few days beforehand."

Harry nodded. He was too dazed to really consider anything just now; it felt far too surreal to just have been offered an insane amount of money to sleep with some guy. He'd need time to even realize he had to make a decision.

\------

It took Harry a few days to get to a point where he even considered the offer outside the immediate impulse to dismiss it – or just laugh it off as a joke. Those were the reactions he'd had so far and he'd spent most of his time wavering between them.

But now, a few days later, it was finally dawning on him that this was serious and what it truly meant to the Foundation. To his friends and to the memory of another friend.

What was more disturbing was the thoughts he kept having about this date and its repercussions. The full deal would have to be kept secret since selling and buying sex wasn't exactly legal, a fact that had even more disturbing thoughts as a result. Harry was starting to realize that the thought of doing something as inherently _wrong_ as selling his body for sex was a definite turn-on. This meant that he might do it. Which meant that he needed more informations. So he did the only thin he could and called Ginny:

"So, if you can't tell me who he is, can you at least tell me something about him?" he asked as soon as he'd gotten a hold of her over the Floo.

"I might..." she looked sceptical and Harry made a face; limited information then.

"How about I try asking and you try answering? Then you can just say you can't answer if I go too far," he suggested and got a hesitant nod back.

"Do you know him?" he began.

"Not really," she answered. "I've seen him many times and I know who he is, but personally I don't know him."

"How old is he?"

"About your age."

"Good looking?" Harry hated that he actually sounded a little eager.

"I'd say so," she said, but didn't sound absolutely sure. "He's definitely not bad-looking."

 _Okay, so far, so good_ , Harry thought.

"Any more questions?" Ginny asked with an amused look.

"No, not at the moment," Harry answered in a dignified tone, trying to retain just a little of his pride.

"Talk to you later then," Ginny said as Harry moved away from the Floo and looked at his own living room again.

Definitely food for thought. And right now the idea of meeting a handsome stranger of his own age to have sex with him for (not so) petty cash was food for a few thoughts that demanded privacy...

\- - - -

The date was set for a Thursday night at a very expensive and high-profile Muggle hotel with an equally profiled and priced restaurant, something that made Harry feel a little less nervous - at least there wouldn't be blatant magic if he was meeting this guy somewhere in the Muggle world. That, and no one he knew would see them together and perhaps get the wrong idea - which was, in fact, the completely right idea.

Harry was peering over the pleasantly lit room, trying to catch a glimpse of anyone that might be familiar, but didn't see anyone. As the waiter led him to the table, he could feel the knot of nervous anticipation in his stomach growing to epic proportions.

That feeling was exchanged for something he could only call shock - perhaps even terror - when he realized that the table they were headed towards had one very blond occupant and that this could only mean one thing.

"Malfoy!"

"It's polite to say 'Hello' first, Potter," Malfoy said, standing up to greet Harry when he arrived.

"Err, right. Hello." Harry could have kicked himself for letting his surprise show in that manner.

He even shook Malfoy's hand before the deja vu kicked in and made him smile faintly; how very ironic...

"Sit down, Potter," Malfoy said, gesturing to the chairs and Harry followed the instruction. "We are supposed to have dinner first, after all."

The next two hours passed in a sort of haze for Harry, but he did recall being surprised that he had a good time, that Malfoy was a good conversationalist and that he had a bit too much to drink. Which he'd need later, as he kept telling himself.

Perhaps that was why, when 'later' arrived and they were walking upstairs to the room Malfoy had provided, he wasn't as terrified as he'd thought he'd be. In fact, he was getting increasingly interested in what was about to happen. It was so damned _dirty_ and the fact that it was Malfoy made it even more so.

"Why?" he asked, as Malfoy was opening the door and he couldn't keep his eyes off the very inviting shape of Malfoy's arse. "Why me?"

"For the sheer joy of knowing that I've fucked the bloody saviour of the Wizarding world because I payed him," Malfoy answered, turning in the door and looking over Harry with a feral look in his eyes.

Harry had to catch a moan in his throat, but he couldn't catch the look in his eyes and Malfoy smirked.

"You get off on this, don't you? Knowing we're doing something _bad_."

The way he said that last word stung of all his old derisiveness and sarcasm and that, for some reason, went straight to Harry's groin as well. He nodded.

"It's a win-win situation," he said. "You get off on corrupting me, I get off on being corrupted. So let's get inside and not stand here discussing things. How about doing them?"

Malfoy gave him a surprised look, which quickly turned into something like grudging respect or approval.

"I could get used to that attitude, Potter," he said. "A man likes to know he's wanted..."

Harry could only agree to that and this whole set-up had flattered him a great deal as well. Until he'd met his date, that was. But now his mind was changing again – back to feeling slightly flattered.

Later, he had a feeling the alcohol had done him a lot of good, because the door hadn't much more than closed before he was pulling Malfoy into his arms and snogging him rather thoroughly. That was also when he lost track of time.

"Who would've known you'd be such a good kisser," Malfoy murmured with their lips just fractions of an inch from each other. "Do it again."

Harry did. He liked it and Malfoy was certainly not a bad kisser himself. At all. Quite the contrary. Which was quite possibly why they were suddenly very close together and grinding a little and soon that turned into tearing at ties, opening buttons and having hands on skin and lips and tongues and anything else.

They more tumbled than walked towards the huge bed in the room and Harry spared a thought for luxurious hotels when they landed and it felt like landing on a cloud ought to feel. (Which in fact didn't feel like that at all – Harry had tried and didn't recall the experience fondly.)

After that, he didn't have thought for anything but Malfoy. Malfoy's body, his hands, mouth, tongue – anything. The struggle to rid themselves of clothes and hindrances became a quiet, intense battle for control and that made for fierce kissing and bites and firm holds and pulling of hair and scratching of nails.

"What do you want?" Harry finally gasped, because it was getting to the point where he wasn't sure who was trying to do what and why.

"Just fuck me already," Malfoy growled, but contradicted that statement by taking Harry's cock in his mouth, something Harry – and his cock – greatly appreciated. Harry expressed that in a deep groan.

He shifted and pulled and moved, careful to not disturb whatever it was that made Malfoy so damned good at giving head, until he could reach Malfoy's cock and return that favour. Judging by the sounds coming from somewhere around Harry's abdomen, he wasn't too bad at this either. Just how 'not bad' Malfoy was, however, was fast becoming an issue.

"If you still want me to fuck you, you'd better stop that," Harry said, voice cracking with lust and strain.

"Okay." Malfoy's voice did a very undignified thing with going up about an octave and Harry was secretly very satisfied since he'd had something like that in mind when he'd timed an extra lick to Malfoy's cock just when he spoke.

Apparently, Malfoy didn't mind such things as dignity in the middle of more pressing matters, because he treated Harry to a bit of a show of getting himself ready; he clearly meant the 'fuck me' part too, though he wasn't taking any chances and slid a lube-covered hand over Harry's cock, something that had him arching into the touch. In the back of his mind, something told him he'd like to get a proper hand-job from this guy and for a split-second a sneaky, subverted part of him said 'next time'; he silenced that voice right away.

Instead he followed the pull from Malfoy's hands, urging him to move, come closer, kneel behind him. He didn't need urging after that. His hands found the right places, teasing sensitive skin while he got into a good position and he was pleased to hear soft moaning from the blond man in front of him. A moan that got a lot louder when he started to push inside him, slowly enough to tease and enjoy it to the fullest. His own moan mixed with Malfoy's; this was feeling a lot better than it ought to.

The moan was exchanged for a hissing sound from Malfoy when Harry started to move, still slow enough to drive the man nuts. It was apparently working, because Malfoy was squirming and trying to move and push himself against Harry, but Harry held on to his hips and kept his pace.

"Just fuck me, you dirty, rotten bastard," Malfoy cried out soon after, when he clearly couldn't take it any more. "I'm fucking paying a fortune for this."

The mere mention of that made Harry groan; he'd all but forgotten, but being reminded made it a lot harder to hold back and be patient for the sake of showing Malfoy. Well, at least he could do this his own way.

Harry quickly pulled out and with a firm grip turned Malfoy over and pressed his legs up against his chest and thrust inside of him again. He wanted to see this; it was a two-way corruption and he wanted the best possible view.

Malfoy got what he'd wanted as well because Harry did fuck him in earnest now and with all that he had. Malfoy, for his part, seemed to think that this was exactly right, judging by his moans and whimpers and the way he squirmed under Harry.

The way this looked was worth it all to Harry and it was quite possible the hottest sight he'd ever seen – particularly during sex. It only got better when Malfoy started stroking himself and moaning even louder, while Harry was reduced to gasps and grunts. It seemed to last somewhere between 2 seconds and 5000 years before Malfoy was coming and spilling over himself and looking so utterly debauched that Harry saw little black stars when he came.

Time really did work strangely, because Harry didn't think he'd moved yet, but there he was, laying on the bed next to Malfoy, who'd apparently decided that Harry needed to be held. Not that Harry minded, it felt rather good just now.

"Next time I'll be prepared. You wont get me to ask for it again," Malfoy mumbled.

Harry looked up at him, masking his surprise with fatigue.

"Who says there'll be a next time?" he said. "We've fucked, you will pay, and that's that."

"Because I liked this far too much," Malfoy answered and Harry nearly groaned because it was such a typical attitude.

"You bought a service, not a sex toy to keep," he reminded the blond.

"Shut up, Potter, or I might decide you don't want to fuck me again anyway. Because I know you do."

Harry shut up. Perhaps he was a keeper after all.  



End file.
